


DHHP

by DarthChocolate



Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic Park Original Trilogy (Movies), Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Human/Raptor Hybrids (Jurassic Park), Implied/Referenced Suicide, mentions spinosaurus and simon masrani, some Jurassic Park 4 concept art, some of the Jurassic Park Trepasser game layout
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23947945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthChocolate/pseuds/DarthChocolate
Summary: Between Jurassic Park 2 and Jurassic Park 3, Isla Sorna is still a haven for secret dinosaurs experiments. The weirdest project involves Dinosaur Human Hybrids.
Series: Behind the Scenes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726393
Kudos: 3





	DHHP

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Klayton Fioriti](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Klayton+Fioriti).



Yadra Casta glanced out through the window at the newly posted sign over pool, while she got dress. “That’s a very strongly worded sign.”

Henry Wu laid across his bed in his house on Isla Sorna. He stared up at her. “Well, I was very annoyed at them trespassing on my property.”

“Or you’re just upset that they skinny dipped before you could.” She sprayed her short black hair.

“I’m only upset that you’re taking one pain in the neck instead of both,” Dr. Wu groaned. He had two scientists on his staff that he wished were either transferred or eaten. The first was Dr. Corts, who had been a borderline egotistical mad woman. The other was the irritating bleeding-heart Dr. Ruso. “If I can get a pool built on an island in the middle of nowhere, why can’t I send them off a boat out of here?”

“Because we no longer have Hammond’s bank roll to afford it. Though, you did a nice job of getting money out of Masrani.”

He got up and wrapped his arms around her. “I heard you bedazzled funds out of Lockwood.”

“We’ll see,” she danced her hand up his chest. “You know, you could try flirting with Ms. Power, and maybe she could find a replacement.”

“If I just could stomach doing it with that old hag.” He kissed her. He could make out with the PR rep right in front of Dr. Casta, and it wouldn’t even raise her pulse in the slightest. That’s what he liked about her. Dr. Wu’s previous girlfriends couldn’t stand that science came first always. Unlike Dr. Cort and the rest of his staff, he didn’t have to worry about competition souring the relationship. He enjoyed working in and outside of the lab with her.

Neither of them liked working with the irritating Dr. Ruso. “I don’t think this is working.” Dr. Ruso complained for the fifth time.

Dr. Casta was visiting Wu’s lab that day. “All the stats are in perfect perimeters for the Rapid Growth acceleration.” She stared at the monitor.

“Just look at it,” Dr. Ruso pointed to the Spinosaurus embryo inside the large tube. “It looks like creature is experiencing discomfort or possibly severe pain.”

“Why should we care? If these experiments are successful, do you know how much money and time we will save? We won’t have to wait around hoping a dinosaur will pop out of its’ shell and be the way that we intended it to be.”

“It’s cruel to let a living thing suffer. As a woman, you should –“

“Nurturing and affectionate?” Dr. Casta cut her off. “You believe that propaganda nonsense. Research has shown women can be crueler than men. However, you’ll be happy to know that you aren’t working on this project.”

Dr. Ruso felt confused and weary. “What project am I on?”

“You’ll find out when the team gets to Lab C3. Go gather your stuff.” Dr. Casta left and went down the stairs. Dr. Wu bumped into her.

“Can we talk?”

“Of course,” she followed him into an empty conference room.

“Ok, a secret project of a secret project is really asinine.” Dr. Wu rested his body against the table. “What is DHHP?”

“The Dinosaur Human Hybrid Program.”

His eyes widened, “You’re kidding, right? That’s pure science fiction.”

“Science fiction is Hammond believing that we are making real dinosaurs. We pieced together parts of a fragment DNA strain. All I’m doing is using different parts.”

“This is crazy and immoral.”

“Well,” Dr. Casta smirked. “I’m in the right company for it. Mr. Masrani is lying to his shareholders and investors as we speak. He is spinning a tale of how Hammond wanted him to build another park, which we all know is a lie. Then again, the research team in South America has their original idea of iron analyzing as an extraction alternative. Except it’s not their idea, they stole it from the late Dr. Sorkin and Dr. Banks, who used the process to create the secret Tylosaurus. We’re all immoral. I just happen to be honest about it.”

“What if Lockwood finds out about it?”

“I’m not worry. What’s he going to say? She misused my funds for illegally cloning my dead wife on making a dinosaur human hybrid. It serves him right. You told him years ago that it is immoral and impossible to make an exact clone from the charred bones of his wife. Some people deserve to get cheated with swamp land. Anyway, we can use the funds. Masrani can only give us so much money under the table.” She gave him a brief kiss before heading out.

Traveling between camps was dangerous. The lightning fast monorails had been the best means of transportation until a raptor came along. It fried itself biting the wires. Thankfully, there had been a landing pad on section C camp. Dr. Casta had a small staff there compared to Dr. Wu’s team. She didn’t mind since his team had the brunt of the work.

Her research team had only two active experiments going a growth acceleration on a raptor and the hybrid specimens. She assigned Artie Bridge to head the raptor project. Dr. Ruso assisted her on the hybrid.

“Aww, she’s so cute.” Dr Ruso glanced down at the infant inside the crib in the lab. “Whom kid, is she?”

“Oh,” Dr. Casta reviewed the charts. “She is part of batch one’s test subjects. She has been infused with 10 to 15 percent Corythosaurus’ DNA.”

“You started experimenting before you got the funds?”

“It’s a secret project. We must gather supplies carefully and whenever we can. Besides, this part of the experiment is easy and cheap. The other parts are more costly.” Dr Casta radioed the construction team. “What’s our ETA on completion?”

“Four to five weeks.”

“Dr. Casta switched it off and sighed. “We will concentrate on the first two batches.”

The first group had been three cloned infants of Maisie Lockwood. She was the only one to actually volunteer a sample. Though, Dr. Casta lied to her regarding how the samples were to be used. Miss Lockwood also helped her secure more human donor samples under the guise of medical checkup. Dr. Casta picked the most mentally and physically fit individuals from her archaeology team. The second group had been three Ceratosaurus’ eggs, which had been sliced with a small amount of human DNA. Neither group had proven successful. The infants didn’t take on any dinosaur traits nor did the baby Ceratosaurus shown any human features.

A researcher asked her. “What should we do with the leftover samples?”

“Package them up to be sent to the Lockwood estate’s lab. We will give batch two some more time. Maybe, those Ceratosaurus will show improved intelligence. As for the first group, terminate them. We’ll use the meat to feed the Ceratosaurus. It shouldn’t go to waste.”

The thought sickened Dr. Ruso. Dr. Casta didn’t care. It bothered her that the results were all negative. She tried to ignore her concerns and focus on the next tests. Dr. Casta drank her coffee and listened to Bridge’s morning radio show. She should be upset that Dr Bridge is taking time away from his work for the stupid broadcast. People needed distractions to calm their nerves. His radio show was the one thing that they got on this miserable island.

“Today, we will be talking to Dinosaur Handler, Mrs. Tragos.” Mr. Bridge announced, "she will be giving us her evaluation on the raptor situation on Sorna. Nice to have you here.”

Mrs. Tragos rose her eyebrow. “I thought you want a written evaluation.”

“You thought wrong. Anyway, our audience has been concerned about the crazy raptor mobs. Care to shed some light on the matter.”

“Ok, the feral raptors, which we dub ‘tiger raptors’ have behaved like a forest fire on the island. Security personnel have routinely been thinning the herd.”

“Why do you think that these tiger raptors have become such a threat?”

“Neglect. These raptors were originally rejected due to abnormalities. They had no interaction nor supervision. They were completely ignored and allowed to grow into a massive problem.”

“What steps are being taken to eliminate this threat?”

“As mentioned before, security is gunning down the tiger raptors. In addition, other predators and prey alike have been killing them. The greatest threat to the tiger raptors has been themselves. I agree with Dr. Harding’s finding. These raptors are too aggressive and lack social training. They have no qualms in attacking and killing one another. They have caused the death of a small portion of their own infants. Other dinosaurs such as Compsognathus have been feasting on the unguarded infant raptors. I predict if the tiger raptors don’t change their aggressive behavior, there won’t be another large generation after them. They will have a very limited numbers or be completely wiped out of existence.”

“So, in the future, the island won’t have any raptors?”

“Actually, the new feather raptors were taught good social skills in their pack and nurturing skills for their young. They are currently keeping section B free of tiger raptors. I wish we could bring a pack up here.”

“We will soon have our own kind of raptor. This brings us to our last question. What are your thoughts on our little red raptor?”

“The rapid growth doesn’t seem to have an adverse effect on it. The cells are healthy.”

Dr. Bridge heard the hesitation in her voice. “But?”

“I don’t feel… uh… can we discuss this privately?”

“It’s ok. Just tell me what you think.”

“We need to get rid of it. I know, you didn’t issue any additional tests or experiments on it. Dr. Ruso more humane conditions were set up. There was no added aggression in its’ DNA. Yet, when I look into that raptor’s little black eyes, it freaks me out. I’m sorry. I know how that sounds.” Despite her professional embarrassment, Mrs. Tragos couldn’t stop trembling.

“It’s alright, and quite fitting since we’re on the Secret Isle of Sorna. Please enjoy our next half hour of freaky Disco music.”

After the broadcast, all the scientists stared at the infant red raptor in the pen. “She’s just paranoid over nothing.” Most of them shrugged it aside. “Dr. Wu’s creations are much creepier.” Dr Ruso had to agree. Though, it wasn’t Dr. Wu’s work that gave her nightmares.

Construction was finally done for the adjoining labs and outdoor court. The adjoining lab had a large pod shaped dome in the middle of the room. The pod had three sets of wires connected to two monitor stations on opposite sides of the room. The pod was eight-foot-long with a width of about five foot. Dr. Ruso snuck a glance of what laid inside. “Is that a human heart and lungs?” The heart size and shape told her the answer. “You’re doing a whole adult cloning procedure.” This procedure bypassed the normal growing states and developed fully mature specimens. “Dr. Wu declared it obsolete. The life span of those poor creatures was only a year or two.”

“Yes, and the cost was more than fifty eggs per specimen.” Dr Casta acknowledged. “However, it’s perfect for our research. We can see the final product results without wasting fifteen years of our life.”

Dr. Ruso watched in horror as the specimen grew each day. During most of it, he looked like a normal man. Then, his claws on his hands began to form. His skin became gray. She leaped back as his eyes first opened. He had raptor eyes. Half of the security surrounded him as he was released from the pod. He crawled around on the floor. She noticed how much he behaved like a toddler. They treated him so sternly and placed him in a dinosaur pen. She felt bad for him. She arranged for him to have better accommodation, which included assess to a private bathroom and a bed. She took charge of his education.

Dr. Casta let her do it. With this experiment success, she could move on to the next one. Her staff hoped the outside large construction was a nice pool. She figured that they were dreaming the island would turn to a tropical paradise. Dr. Bridge entered the large outdoor lab. “It’s definitely not a pool that anyone would want to swim in.” The huge pod had large organs floating in a body of fluids. “What’s with all those elephant rifles on the wall?”

Dr. Casta inspected the wiring on the pod. “It’s a safety protocol.”

“What is Jurassic Park 2.0 going to do with this monster?”

“Jurassic Park 2.0?” She slanted her head up towards him.

“Masrani’s proposed a new dinosaur park,” Dr Bridge leaned forward for a better look. “They are thinking of calling it Jurassic Park 2.0, Jurassic Institute of Fun, Jurassic World or Island of Jurassic.”

“Well, it’s not for the little park.” He turned to her confused. Dr. Casta explained, “this idea is like the atom bomb. The only person or organization, who can take on such a powerful experiment is the military. They can ignore the perceived morals and have the money to fund it. They won’t understand the science. That’s why I need some showstoppers. So, they will believe it’s worth their consideration.”

“This will get their attention.”

She turned the page on her chart. “How goes the red raptor’s rapid growth progress?”

“Boringly good,” Dr. Bridge confirmed. “No deterioration, and she is already hitting the halfway mark of maturity.”

“If it continues this way, we’ll emplacement it in all the dinosaur specimens.” Dr. Casta waited patiently for days until the triceratops fully formed. The subject was given forty percent human DNA. Its’ vitals were good as it emerges from the pod. The scientists were ecstatic, when it got out of the pod and stood up on two legs. The specimen let out a truly bone crushing scream. Its’ legs couldn’t handle all the weight. The bones shattered. Pieces of bone were sticking out of the hybrid’s ankles. “Flawed design. Terminate it.” Security opened fire on it.

The experiment had still been deemed successful. A T rex Human hybrid was grown next. It had altered features such as smaller jaw and tail. Test revealed that the specimen was able to see in color and wasn’t depended on movement to see. Intelligence tests had proven unsatisfactory. The hybrid didn’t show heighten intelligent. Dr. Casta approved of proceeding to phase two experiments. She was spurred on by Dr. Wu’s announcement. He had gained approval for construction a research facility on Isla Tacano.

While Dr. Wu was on the mainland planning construction and on new illegal dinosaurs for Masrani’s new park, Dr. Casta had been waiting on her fifty percent human raptor hybrid to grow. It had been almost done by the time that Dr. Corts contacted her to copy notes. “The Spinosaurus is a full two feet bigger than we had projected for it.”

“I don’t see a problem with a slight miscalculation.” Dr. Casta tapped her fingers on the console. “It’s to be expected.”

“What about possible deterioration cause by the height increase?”

“Has it shown any signs of that?”

“Well no, all the tests results are negative.”

“Keep an eye on it, and we’ll continue to monitor the raptor here.” Dr. Casta chief concern was the T rex hybrid. Though, it wasn’t as big as a normal T rex, it had been their biggest and high cost experiment. Dr. Ruso annoyed her with constant fretting about the forty percent hybrid human raptor. Why on Earth did you name it John? You don’t name your steak or your lab rat?”

“He needs more positive social simulation. I think he should be allowed to roam about.”

“You’re a scientist.” Dr Casta jerked her head back, “and not a therapist. This is an experiment. We’re not breaking safety protocol.”

“Aren’t we testing to see how human he is?”

“If you read your project statement, you would know that we’re only doing limited personality and aggressive testing. This can all be done, while it’s in its’ pen.” She was still irritated at Dr. Ruso for changing the hybrid’s pen to a less secure one. The new one had an adjoining bathroom and nice amenities, which were better than some hotels. Dr. Ruso read to it every day. Dr. Casta figured in two years, when it dies, she’ll be heartbroken. Hopefully by then, the project will receive a military contract, and she can fire Dr. Ruso.

The fifty percent hybrid’s results were amazing. It had increase strength and agility or raptor. The intelligent tests received high marks. Its’ appearance naturally barely resembles a human being. It freaked out the entire staff. The military would love it.

Everything was working perfectly just like Jurassic Park had. There was no great storm nor sabotage that cause havoc. It had been a clear peaceful evening. Dr Casta was reviewing progress reports as she listened to the radio.

“The latest new on Sorna coming to you from Research lab B. Everyone here is sighing in relief because we have seemly been clear of all raptors expect for a small group of feathery raptors. While some people are trying to determine the reason. I simply don’t care. The dinosaurs have probably went to munch on a T rex carcass, shipwreck crew or stupid game hunters. Anyway, I’ll keep you posted. Now back to some lost world dance music.”

Mrs. Trago walked in during the music block. “Frances and I were thinking about scouting section C for tiger raptor activities.”

“Knock yourself out,” Dr. Casta looked up. “Everything had been pretty… quiet.” The music suddenly stopped playing.

“We’ve lost contact with them.” There was panic in Mrs. Trago’s voice. “Should we call in the team?”

“We follow procedure. They have an hour to contact us before we go on lockdown. A suppression team can only be summoned after three hours. We have to wait for now.” The suppression team wouldn’t arrive until morning the earliest. The problem was that they came by boat. There were too many of them to go by air. Only a small plane or helicopter could land on the island. So, air evacuations were limited and restricted to six people at most. Another problem presented itself. “The hybrids are starting to deteriorate.”

“Isn’t that supposed to happen?”

“Not this soon and not these various in rates,” Dr. Casta reviewed the results again. “The higher percent of foreign DNA has stronger deterioration marks. They’re not related to the cloning procedure.”

“How will this cellular degeneration occur? Gradual sickness or suddenly expiring?”

“Don’t know. We need to run more tests.”

The radio turned back on ten minutes before the lockdown would be issued. “The Spinosaurus broke out of its’ cage, or should I say outgrew its’ cage. The experiment had an unexpected side effect. The Spinosaurus killed half of the people here and tore a hole through our defenses.” There were scratches and tapping noises in the background. “This allowed other dinosaurs to come right in. I don’t want to die. I don’t want to die. Please NOOOO!” A familiar screech of a raptor was the last thing heard as the transmission went dead.

“I’ll gather a team to check on the red raptor.” Mrs. Trago bolted out.

Dr. Casta had a debriefing with the head of security. “You can’t issue a lockdown with my authorization.”

“I did. Get over it.” David Vaugh snapped as he checked the security monitors. “It’s safer this way.”

Mrs. Trago called them over the radio. “The red raptor’s cage is still locked.”

“Yes, I told you to ignore it. I can see the cage from the camera.” Mr. Vaugh mentioned annoyed. “You should have gone to –“

“It’s also empty.” He quickly shut up and stared at the screen. Mrs. Trago was leaning down. “We’re going to see if we can find the raptor’s trail. We’ll keep in touch.”

The other team patched in. “The hybrid T Rex is loose. It probably dismantled most of our cameras by accident. We’re going to set up more… eyes.”

“Sounds good,” Mr. Vaugh switched to the other channel. “Have you found the red raptor?”

“No, but we discovered dozens of tiger raptors tracks.” Mrs. Trago reloaded her rifle. “We’ve already taken down two of them.”

He clicked back to the other team. “Watch out for a pack of tiger raptors.” Mr. Vaugh heard gunshots and the roar of raptors. More surveillance cameras went black, until only two remained out of fifty. “I’m issuing an internal lowdown.”

“That’s a bad idea.” Mrs. Trago whispered. “You’re locking us in a confided space with big deadly creatures.”

“We’re safe inside.” Dr. Casta rolled her eyes at his naïve response. She downloaded her data and began transferring it to the mainland branch. She planed her route off the island. There was a path to the landing pad which was rocky and mostly isolated. Of course, it was on the opposite side of where she was currently at. Mr. Vaugh wanted to brave their situation. Dr. Casta didn’t play such lousy odds. She summoned a helicopter.

In another part of the compound, Dr Ruso attempted to reassure the hybrid John that everything is fine. It was hard to do with all the alarms ringing. She rubbed his shoulder to comfort him. “Why don’t we go back to coloring? I would love to see your finished picture.”

His left eye began to droop as he colored with his custom-made crayons. The crayons were thick and hard, so his claw hands wouldn’t easily trash them. John slurred his words. His hands trembled.

“Are you alright?” Dr. Ruso kneeled next to him.

“You want to, you want to…” John rocked his chair back and forth. “You want to eat my liver!”  
“Uh um what, no.”

“LIAR!” He slashed her throat with his claws. As she tried to stop the bleeding in vain, he grabbed the keycard to unlock his cell. “Must kill onions.”

Mr. Vaugh was figuring a plan to kill all the deadly dinosaurs and secure the compound. He had been gathering people and rifles to climb up to a roof of one of the buildings. Dr. Casta had been making a mad dash to the path to the landing pad. He blocked her route. “This isn’t the time to abandon ship. We can make it to the roof and snip the tiger raptors.”

“What about the T rex hybrid?”

“After two gunshots to the eyes, it’ll be down for the count. Anyway, you shouldn’t be running. That’s not how a leader inspires her team.”

“You’re the one, what wants to be leader. Go ahead. It’s not like you’re going to follow any of my orders.”

“I’m the combat expert.” He felt offended. “Naturally, I would take point in dangerous situations. I’m not superseding your authority. Get over yourself. I know what I am… doing?”

One of his team members dropped to the floor dead in front of them. The hybrid John and the half human half raptor hybrid stood by the corpse with blood claws. John spoke, since he was the only one out of the pair who could. “Brother and me will see Jane run.”

Clearly, the brain had deteriorated first on the hybrid. You couldn’t reason with a mad man. Another guard appeared from behind. The half raptor growled at him. The guard held a baton in his hand. It was quickly becoming a tense standoff. “I will see myself walk over there.” Dr. Casta was wagering on a random statement being acceptable to two crazy creatures. At least, she was a momentary distraction. Mr. Vaugh and the other guard charged at the hybrids, while Dr. Casta bolted away.

John clawed Mr. Vaugh to death. The other guard had been more fortunate. The half raptor bit the guard’s arm. He dropped his baton. The hybrid’s jaw unexpectantly dislocated itself. The guard easily released himself from its’ fangs. He cracked the head of the half human hybrid. John fled the scene and chased after Dr. Casta.

Mrs. Trago held her ground. She and her team found a vantage point. There weren’t that many members of the team left. The swarm of raptors had been diminishing their numbers. They had some defense against the raptor at this height on the crate. This advantage was useless against the approaching T rex hybrid. She was running low on rounds. It would take several to defeat the T rex. Suddenly, the hybrid tripped, and it couldn’t get back up. The raptors adored a helpless target. They ganged up on the T rex. Mrs. Trago and her remaining four team members seized this opportunity to head for the landing pad.

Dr. Casta was running towards there too. It was difficult with John on her tail. She feared that he would get her. The hybrid had been clocked with speeds greater than an average human. He screeched like a raptor as he ran. At least, that’s what she mistook it for. A loud thud came from behind her. She turned around to see what it was. John had fallen to the floor. It looked like a muscle spasm. His tissues are all starting to break down. His breath was labor, but he was still charging for her. She scolded herself for stopping and went back to running. She made it to the door. As it creeped open, she could hear the faint sounds of raptors. She dashed for the gate. The sounds grew louder. After stumbling upon Mrs. Trago’s half chewed body, she knew she wasn’t going to make it to the gate. She chose a nearby building instead. John was still hot on her heels. She had been almost within his reach, until a tiger raptor jumped him. She rushed inside the building and shut the door.

She took a deep breath and rummaged through the place for weapons. There was a hand pistol and three bullets. Her odds were improving. The ammo should be enough to get her to the gate. Then it was a steep but safe path to the helicopter. He heard the roar of a raptor outside her building. There was nothing to fear. The door could withstand the creature. Even the small windows could. The moon was bright that night. She was able to see several feet away. That would help her to escape. All of a sudden, the sky turned red and the moon became black. The moon shifted in the sky. Her heart stopped. It wasn’t the moon. The red raptor grew huge just like the Spinosaurus expect it was triple the size. A thunderous roar confirmed it. Three tiny bullets weren’t going to defeat it. The building shook slightly. She heard the tapping of its’ giant claws. It smacked the doors, the walls and the roof. It was searching for a weak spot, and it would find one. There was no escape. The roof was beginning to give. She had been told that raptors ate their prey alive. She stared down at the pistol in her hand.

Dr. Wu evaluated the Sorna project reports at his city office. “Shred these files,” he ordered his assistant.

His assistant noticed the DHHP file. “What about that one?”

“Keep it.”

“Keep it, sir? What if someone discovers it?”

“They’ll hopefully learn to never attempt such a crazy idea. Anyway, we’re leaving Sorna and going to Isla Tacano for our new experiments.”

**Author's Note:**

> For more information, please go to https://aurora-light-blog.tumblr.com/


End file.
